Unwinds Return
by XxNiceSocksXx
Summary: Read the book Unwind and thought it was fantastic! I got sad when it ended tho. So I decided that I didnt want the story to end so there you have it XD
1. Unwinds Part 1

Kyro's POV

I st there in the back of the bus wondering about the Akron AWOL that out smarted the Juvey-cops. Iwas wondering if the rumors, orlegends as the kids at school call it, were true or fake. the truth was I think I had a crush on the guy. I was snapped out of my fantasy by the bus driver's annoying voice

"Hey, kid its your stop!"

I looked up and there it was my home. I got off ready to check my e-mail. I was glad that I had internet instead of a phone. Yeah sure a phone would be a little bit better but, apparently I'm not ''old enough'' to have a phone. Isn't that crazy a fifteen year old girl not having a phone? "Hey Mom! I'm home from the death trap called school!" I yelled throughout the house. Dad came out of the kitchen looking very disapointed. "Hey Dad" I said casually. "Whats up?" "Kyro..." he starts. "We got a call from the principle." he explains. I felt my eyes look down as if ashamed.

I knew where this was heading. Dad continues, "You started a food fight at lunch. Your mother and I are very disapointed in you. We know you can do better. Myabe take some anger management classes perhaps?"

I looked him in the eyes and said "Are you serious? I'm the oldest out of four. You never tell my brothers anything like this! Yeah maybe they get straight A's or get to skip a grade or whatever. You guys act as if I _were_ a mistake!" and with that I marched to my room. I didn't check my emial. I was so frustrated with them thinking I had anger problem. So I get into fights and even start them but, that does not give them the right to judge me like that!

Does it? No it shouldn't. "Time for dinner!" Mom yells up stairs so I can hear her. "I'm not hungry!" I replied with a hint of anger.

Risa's POV

"Hey Connor I've been thinking latley." I tell Connor. "Yeah what about?" "About getting my spine fixed." We sat there in silence for a few moments. "Why?"asked Connor. His eyes lit up at the thought of me walking agian. "Well, I'm legally an adult. They can't Unwind adults so its the perfect time to do it." I felt a little proud of my decision."Okay, if thats what want." he said. I looked into his mismatched brown eyes, "it is." I told him. "We will leave in the morning then." Connor tells me with a gleaming smile. "Okay." I responded. I'm happy about helping escaped Unwinds but, I'm sad for all the others who haven't made it to seventeen. Lev's friends Cyrus, CyFi, was suppose to go and argue about it in court. We did and they are really slow at fixing the problem. So thats when we come into the equation. We help the unwanted until they are legally an adult. I'm glad I get to play the instrument I adore most. When I play its like breathing air. So sweet and rich at the same time.

Kyro's Dad's POV

After dinner I helped my wife clean up the dishes. "Honey..." I began when the boys aren't around to ease drop. "I think we need to show Kyro a little tough love. Don't you agree?" I looked to see her expression. I looked for any signes of disapprovement. I didn't see anything. She looked a little shocked at the words that came out of my mouth. "You don't mean?" her face went pale when she said those three words. "Yes." I said after a few moments. She was crying or was about to start. We went into the living room to discuss this further more. She didn't say a thing. She just nodded her head, "Yes I agree but, I'm not sure if thats what she really needs. I mean once its done its done. We won't be able to do anything about it."

"How about this then we will call her down here and ask her if she would like to take a few classes to help her control her anger?" My wife just nodded. "Kyro! Come down we have something to ask you!" I called. We heard feet thudding agianst the carpet covered stairs. When she came into view I asked her if she would have a seat. She looked a little nervous. "Kyro, how would you like to go to a few classes to help control your anger issues? Or you being able to control when you let out your anger, hmm?" I asked her in a kind voice. She looked as if I were stupid. "Are you kidding? I can't help I'm like this. That stopped a long time ago. I can't change how I am. I've gone to far to change. It don't happen in a blink of an eye in case you haven't noticed!" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. After she yelled about her rights and what not she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. "We have to stop this before it goes too far." My wife tells me firmly. I nodded in agreement. We will get it done tomorrow.

Lev's POV

"How long is it until they stop the unwinding crap?" I asked CyFi after he picked me up from the Juvenile detention center. "I don't know, Fry. I really don't." he replied. I could tell there was a little bit of concern about it in his eyes. I had gotten used to him callingme "Fry". Still havent told him name is really Levi, though. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked him after thirty minutes of walking in a circle. "an abandoned house that is supposedly haunted. I don't believe in that stuff.: CyFi tells me. " I will be legally an adult in at least two years. So then I'll have to go back into hiding agian." I tell CyFi. I know he's not listening but, I don't care. I didn't really need to go back into hiding but it's kinda fun to hang out with CyFi like we're fugitives. "There it is!" exclaimed CyFi pointing at a house that looks like the roof will given at any given moment. "Are sure its safe?" I asked him. To my surprise he says the weirdest thing possible, "Ofcourse it it! Otherwise it wouldn't be supposedly haunted!" "How long we staying I asked him nervously. " couple of days thats all." I guess he heard the nervousness in my voice.


	2. Unwinds Return Part 2

Kyro's POV

I st there in the back of the bus wondering about the Akron AWOL that out smarted the Juvey-cops. Iwas wondering if the rumors, orlegends as the kids at school call it, were true or fake. the truth was I think I had a crush on the guy. I was snapped out of my fantasy by the bus driver's annoying voice

"Hey, kid its your stop!"

I looked up and there it was my home. I got off ready to check my e-mail. I was glad that I had internet instead of a phone. Yeah sure a phone would be a little bit better but, apparently I'm not ''old enough'' to have a phone. Isn't that crazy a fifteen year old girl not having a phone? "Hey Mom! I'm home from the death trap called school!" I yelled throughout the house. Dad came out of the kitchen looking very disapointed. "Hey Dad" I said casually. "Whats up?" "Kyro..." he starts. "We got a call from the principle." he explains. I felt my eyes look down as if ashamed.

I knew where this was heading. Dad continues, "You started a food fight at lunch. Your mother and I are very disapointed in you. We know you can do better. Myabe take some anger management classes perhaps?"

I looked him in the eyes and said "Are you serious? I'm the oldest out of four. You never tell my brothers anything like this! Yeah maybe they get straight A's or get to skip a grade or whatever. You guys act as if I _were_ a mistake!" and with that I marched to my room. I didn't check my emial. I was so frustrated with them thinking I had anger problem. So I get into fights and even start them but, that does not give them the right to judge me like that!

Does it? No it shouldn't. "Time for dinner!" Mom yells up stairs so I can hear her. "I'm not hungry!" I replied with a hint of anger.

Risa's POV

"Hey Connor I've been thinking latley." I tell Connor. "Yeah what about?" "About getting my spine fixed." We sat there in silence for a few moments. "Why?"asked Connor. His eyes lit up at the thought of me walking agian. "Well, I'm legally an adult. They can't Unwind adults so its the perfect time to do it." I felt a little proud of my decision."Okay, if thats what want." he said. I looked into his mismatched brown eyes, "it is." I told him. "We will leave in the morning then." Connor tells me with a gleaming smile. "Okay." I responded. I'm happy about helping escaped Unwinds but, I'm sad for all the others who haven't made it to seventeen. Lev's friends Cyrus, CyFi, was suppose to go and argue about it in court. We did and they are really slow at fixing the problem. So thats when we come into the equation. We help the unwanted until they are legally an adult. I'm glad I get to play the instrument I adore most. When I play its like breathing air. So sweet and rich at the same time.

Kyro's Dad's POV

After dinner I helped my wife clean up the dishes. "Honey..." I began when the boys aren't around to ease drop. "I think we need to show Kyro a little tough love. Don't you agree?" I looked to see her expression. I looked for any signes of disapprovement. I didn't see anything. She looked a little shocked at the words that came out of my mouth. "You don't mean?" her face went pale when she said those three words. "Yes." I said after a few moments. She was crying or was about to start. We went into the living room to discuss this further more. She didn't say a thing. She just nodded her head, "Yes I agree but, I'm not sure if thats what she really needs. I mean once its done its done. We won't be able to do anything about it."

"How about this then we will call her down here and ask her if she would like to take a few classes to help her control her anger?" My wife just nodded. "Kyro! Come down we have something to ask you!" I called. We heard feet thudding agianst the carpet covered stairs. When she came into view I asked her if she would have a seat. She looked a little nervous. "Kyro, how would you like to go to a few classes to help control your anger issues? Or you being able to control when you let out your anger, hmm?" I asked her in a kind voice. She looked as if I were stupid. "Are you kidding? I can't help I'm like this. That stopped a long time ago. I can't change how I am. I've gone to far to change. It don't happen in a blink of an eye in case you haven't noticed!" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. After she yelled about her rights and what not she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. "We have to stop this before it goes too far." My wife tells me firmly. I nodded in agreement. We will get it done tomorrow.

Lev's POV

"How long is it until they stop the unwinding crap?" I asked CyFi after he picked me up from the Juvenile detention center. "I don't know, Fry. I really don't." he replied. I could tell there was a little bit of concern about it in his eyes. I had gotten used to him callingme "Fry". Still havent told him name is really Levi, though. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked him after thirty minutes of walking in a circle. "an abandoned house that is supposedly haunted. I don't believe in that stuff.: CyFi tells me. " I will be legally an adult in at least two years. So then I'll have to go back into hiding agian." I tell CyFi. I know he's not listening but, I don't care. I didn't really need to go back into hiding but it's kinda fun to hang out with CyFi like we're fugitives. "There it is!" exclaimed CyFi pointing at a house that looks like the roof will given at any given moment. "Are sure its safe?" I asked him. To my surprise he says the weirdest thing possible, "Ofcourse it it! Otherwise it wouldn't be supposedly haunted!" "How long we staying I asked him nervously. " couple of days thats all." I guess he heard the nervousness in my voice.


End file.
